shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Splish, Splash, Splosh
Splish, Splash, Splosh is the fifth episode of Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Plot Mr. Conductor is sorting out letters on the Shining Time Station ticket desk, but a distraction from his goldfish causes him to lose count, much to his frustration. He says he feels like Duncan in the story, "Passengers & Polish." After the story is done, Mr. Conductor has finished sorting out the letters, but his sudden sneezing sends some of the letters scattering. Mr. Conductor is annoyed at this, but he reminds himself to be patient, as Duncan had to learn. He then tells the story, "Gallant Old Engine." After the story is done, Mr. Conductor has gathered up all the letters, but notices one letter under the tripod holding the goldfish bowl. He tries to get it out with his foot, as his hands are full with the letters, but ends up dropping the letters on the floor, scattering them again. Mr. Conductor realizes that it all happened for being in such a big hurry, like Bertie in "Bertie's Chase." After the story is done, Mr. Conductor has finished gathering up the letters on the floor. He explains to his goldfish that being in a big hurry would only result in more trouble, just like what happened to Peter Sam in "Peter Sam & the Refreshment Lady." After the story is done, Mr. Conductor is gathering everything up, but his stamp keeps falling. He feels like he is having "one of those days", as in "horrible days." When the stamp lands on his foot, it hurts so much that Mr. Conductor almost curses, but is stopped by his goldfish who reminds him no matter how bad the day is, it is important to keep one's sense of humor. This reminds Mr. Conductor of Duke in the story, "You Can't Win." Finally, Mr. Conductor is finished with his work. He tells his goldfish that having a cold is the same as having a bad day, as one can't do everything about it in both situations. However, no matter how bad the situation can be, one will get over it soon. He sneezes again, but fortunately, manages to prevent his letters from scattering again. He thanks his goldfish for being a wonderful audience and rewards him with the song, "Gone Fishing." Thomas Stories * Passengers and Polish * Gallant Old Engine * Bertie's Chase * Peter Sam and the Refresment Lady * You Can't Win Song * Gone Fishing Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Bertie Episode File:Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales - Splish, Splash, Splosh GallantOldEngine12.png|Rheneas|link=Rheneas GallantOldEngine1.png|Gordon Henry Edward Rheneas Peter Sam Skarloey Duncan Sir Handel James Thomas And Percy|link=Gordon Henry Edward Rheneas Peter Sam Skarloey Duncan Sir Handel James Thomas And Percy GallantOldEngine3.png|Gordon Henry And Edward|link=Gordon Henry And Edward GallantOldEngine53.png|James Thomas And Percy|link=James Thomas And Percy GallantOldEngine5.png|Rheneas And Skarloey|link=Rheneas And Skarloey GallantOldEngine7.png|Sir Handel And Duncan|link=Sir Handel And Duncan GallantOldEngine27.png|Peter Sam Skarloey And Duncan|link=Peter Sam Skarloey And Duncan GallantOldEngine6.png GallantOldEngine4.png GallantOldEngine8.png|Skarloey And Duncan|link=Skarloey And Duncan GallantOldEngine17.png|Peter Sam|link=Peter Sam GallantOldEngine16.png|Skarloey|link=Skarloey GallantOldEngine49.png|Duncan|link=Duncan GallantOldEngine51.png GallantOldEngine52.png GallantOldEngine50.png GallantOldEngine48.png GallantOldEngine22.png Category:Mr. Conductors Thomas Tales Episodes